


An Unfortunate Unravelling of Circumstance

by postmortum



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Biblical References, Canonical Character Death, M/M, a study in irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortum/pseuds/postmortum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L mused over the Biblical – not because he was religious, but because it would be a shame not to relish in the given in a situation defined by variables."</p>
<p>A collection of thoughts on missed opportunities and wasted potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unfortunate Unravelling of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ppl, this is my first work on here so constructive criticism is much appreciated! These are not really chronological, but they are interconnected and they do illustrate a development, so stay sharp while reading :-)

_Biblical  
_ L mused over the Biblical – not because he was religious, but because it would be a shame not to relish in the given in a situation defined by variables.

_Hands  
_ L’s hands are so spindly and pale and sickly in Light’s. _You disgust me_ , Light thinks, you’re so beautiful, Light says, and he himself cannot distinguish the lie from the truth.

_Bond_  
“Do you think it was fate for us to meet?”  
“Had I believed in such things, I would have.”

_Head  
_ Logic was an old friend, but logic was cold and L was lonely. He reasoned that must be why he’d allowed himself to kneel in front of Light Yagami, now, illogical though it was.

_Smile  
_ Whenever Light smiled, L could almost – almost – believe he wasn’t Kira. On those rare occasions L smiled, Light almost wished it was the truth.

_Healing  
_ A lovely bruise was already creeping towards Light’s temple. L thought that he might as well give him a split lip too, if only for the joy of kissing it better later.

_Paradox  
_ …then again, had that been the case he would never have met L in the first place, and the point would be mute. And so they found themselves in a laughable, pitiful paradox.

_Innocence  
_ Light’s days revolved around proving his innocence to L, and when he gasped in such a captivating way at even the slightest caress, L knew (and intently wished) he was.

_Hell  
_ Light – the harbinger of light – Lucifer; both once golden boys with a damning desire for divinity. Maybe L was metaphorically Michael, but maybe the tables were turned, this time around.

_Inevitable  
_ They both knew from the start how the story ended, and Light asked L if he ever thought about all that could have been. L looked tired beyond his years when he answered “All the time.”

_Heartbeat  
_ L’s heart beats with a steady thumping under Light’s ear; he imagines hearing it stuttering and fluttering and stopping. He smiles, and closes his eyes.

_Apathy_  
“Then why did we meet like this?”  
“Because of an unfortunate unravelling of circumstance.”

_Devotion  
_ Worshipping a murderous, illegitimate God made him a sinner in the eyes of the faithful, and worshipping without devotion made him a heretic in any case. Oh, well; it wasn’t like L had ever been a people pleaser, anyway.

_Restless  
_ L was constantly buzzing with subtle movement and noises. Light would have found it annoying, hadn’t he known what it was like to always be restless like that.

_Weakness  
_ It was a cruel irony that when Light finally killed him, he aimed directly for the heart; it was always his greatest weakness.

_Climax  
_ Surprising, how underwhelming a heart attack could be. Light wished that he could have written L’s name himself; given a spectacular last salute to the second greatest mind in the world.

_Peace  
_ It turns out that when your enemy is also your best (only) friend, killing him will be as hard on you as on him. Light had nothing to fill his days anymore except for an eternal, maddening silence.

_Rest  
_ Light traced his thumb along the dark circles under L’s eyes and thought of L’s knowing words that morning; _“I am very tired, Light, and I’m starting to think death might not be so bad.”_

_Memory  
_ As Light clutched L’s body, he remembered a late night-conversation. But this was neither fate nor circumstance; this was his own wretched design.

 

***

_Pity  
_ When Light died, he did so without dignity, all his usual pride and grace all but rotting from his veneer. L wasn’t there to see it, of course; had he been, he’d have thought it a pity.


End file.
